


Birthday Treats

by StorytellerInTraining



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytellerInTraining/pseuds/StorytellerInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam surprises Dean on his birthday. Dean thinks back to his favorite birthday with Sam. Not a whole helluva lot of plot. Good quick dose of porn though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Treats

**Author's Note:**

> This is an explicit Wincest fiction.  
> This story came to be when a Twitter buddy requested a fic about Dean's birthday.

Birthday Treats

Dean awakes to loud clanking coming from the kitchen. “Damnit Sammy! Can’t you be quiet? A man deserves to sleep in on his birthday.” Sam appears, shifting anxiously; coffee in hand. “Sorry, Dean. I made coffee.” “’S ok. What time is it?” the older hunter asks. “Almost 6:30.” the younger man replies. Dean raises an eyebrow, smirks and says “I can think of something that would wake me up better than this coffee.” “Dean, I’m kinda in the middle of something.” “But it’s my birthday, Sammy, and birthday boys should always get what they want.” “Not yet, Dean. Just…please…stay where you are. I’ll be back soon. I promise.” Sam is out of sight before Dean can even open his mouth to respond.

*Son of a bitch!* Dean thinks to himself. He wonders, briefly, what Sammy is planning. The brothers have always tried to make each other’s birthday special. Deservedly so considering how hard they worked 24/7. Not to mention that the job came with no guarantee for either of them to see their next birthday. He thinks back to his favorite birthday with Sam, of course with Sam…there is no other person who could make his day special nor would he want there to be. He lets his mind drift back to that day years and years ago. Right after the change in their relationship occurred. Back when their biggest fear was Dad finding out. Back just a few months before Sam left for Stanford.

Dean wakes to the feel of Sam slipping into his bed. “Sammy, you ok? Did you have a nightmare?” Dean asks. *Sam is old enough for the job, but he is way more emotional than Dad or me.* He feels an arm wrap around him. “Happy birthday, Dean.” Sam whispers. *Oh Jesus! Don’t get hard now. He’s gonna notice* “Thanks, Sammy.” he replies. That earns him a bigger snuggle from his “little” brother, which causes his cock to get even harder. *I have to get out of this. THINK! Bathroom..yes, that’s it. Get your twisted, pervy, wannafuckmybabybrother ass to the bathroom.* “I gotta hit the head.” Dean says. *In more ways than one.* Dean taps Sam’s arm as a reminder to move. Then the worst-case scenario actually happens. Dean’s fear of getting caught…of anybody, even Sam…especially Sam, knowing his fucked up feelings…is actually happening. Cuz, of course, as Sam starts to pull his arm away and as he shifts to get up; Sam’s hand just barely rubs against his aching erection. An uninvited moan of pleasure escapes his lips. *Shit!* Dean feels Sam’s arms latch around him, as well as, *No, that can’t be.* another body part of Sam’s getting in on the action. *You dumbass! Not only are you royally fucked in the head, but you’ve obviously turned Sammy all fucking crazy too. This isn’t him. This is you. All your shit. Trying to appease your dirty fantasy throughout the years. Let’s see…teaching Sam how to “kiss a girl”…check. Showing Sam porn…check. Teaching him how to jack off right and how to last longer “cuz chicks like it better that way”…double check. Well, good job and here it is. Your baby brother is now hard, really hard because he accidentally touched you and you reacted. That’s big brother of the year material right there!* “Sam…” Dean says as he turns to look at his brother. That‘s all he can say before Sam‘s face is moving towards his and *OhmyGod* they are kissing. Mouths touching gently. *Are you just going to let this happen?!* Then, Sam’s working his way into Dean’s mouth. *Yes. Yes. I. Am.* Dean kisses Sam back passionately. Sam is on top of him now. *When did that happen?* Grinding his body into Dean’s as if it was the most important thing in the world. *Hallelujah* Sam pushes Dean’s shirt up as much as possible and begins kissing down his body. He begins by kissing and sucking at Dean’s neck. Travels down Dean’s nipples and belly before mouthing at Dean’s underwear-covered cock. “Oh God, Sammy. Feels so good.” Dean half-moans half-says. *Thank you Dad for letting us have our own motel room for the past few months. Dude, don’t think about Dad. Think about…Holy shit! Sam’s mouth!* Dean looks down to see his now-free-cock disappear into Sam’s mouth. And that’s all she wrote cuz he’s cumming and it’s harder than he’s ever cum before in his entire life. “Fuck! Oh God, Sammy, love you so much!” Sam starts moaning urgently. *Oh God…is he…just because…he’s not even touching himself!* Sam smiles up at Dean. “I hope it was ok.” Sam says shyly. “Best ever” Dean says honestly. 

“Dean!”  
Dean opens his eyes to see Sam in the doorway. “Hmmmm?” Dean meagerly retorts. “Jerk! You started without me.” Sam whines while looking down at Dean’s hand, which was wrapped around his cock. “Yeah, well, you were busy. Plus, I started thinking about the best birthday present I ever got.” Dean explains with a smirk. *That will get him going.* “Hmmm…sounds like we need to see if I can one up myself. You know, that plays right into what I was planning for today, birthday boy.” Sam teases. “Really?” Dean asks. “What do you have behind your back, Sam?” “Your birthday pie.” Sam replies with an evil grin. “I’m not reenacting that scene from American Pie for you.” Dean warns. Sam laughs and shakes his head. “Not exactly what I was thinking of.” Sam says. “See, what I’m thinking is more like…” Dean breaks in “Dude! I see your lips moving, but I only hear blah blah blah.” “Dean.” Sam pouts. “Sammy, you know there are two things in life you don’t mess with….my car and my pie. Shit always goes down and I never get my pie!” Sam cracks up at that. “Dean, you’re right. You never get your pie. Don’t worry though cuz I am gonna make sure you enjoy your pie this time.” says Sam. Sam walks over to the bed, sets the pie on the nightstand and kisses Dean. “Dude, my pie!” Dean says. “You are such a brat today.” says Sam. “Birthday.” Dean says while pointing to himself and wearing a smirk. “Mmmm that reminds me.” Sam says. “Reminds you of what?” Dean asks. “Birthday spankings.” Sam replies. “No!” Dean exclaims, “Oh yeah!” Sam says with a chuckle. Sam is on him fast. Dean struggles…just to make it fun…but Sam has him flipped over with his ass in the air in no time. “How old are you now?” Sam teases. But, before Dean can answer he feels the first whack on his bare ass. “One, for your birthday.” *Nice* “Two, for being a brat. Three, for starting without me. Four, for making those pretty little noises. Five, seriously Dean, I’m not gonna get through this with you moaning like that.” Sam starts to undress. Dean looks at Sam. “Want help with that?” *I really want to help.* “Yeah.” Sam says. Dean crawls to the end of the bed, so he can unwrap what he always feels like is his present. Dean slips off Sam’s underwear and licks his shaft all the way up. He licks the head of Sam’s enormous cock. “Wait, Dean. I almost forgot.” Sam says. He backs out of Dean’s mouth and walks to the nightstand. Sam than blows Dean’s mind by grabbing a handful of pie and slathering it all over his cock. *Mmmmm* “Sammy, I like the way you think.” Dean chokes out. *This is gonna be awesome!* Sam returns to stand in front of Dean. He grabs the back of Dean’s head and pull him forward to take him back into his mouth. Dean takes Sam all the way down and sucks all the way back up. He pulls away for a second to swallow the pie he sucked off his brother. *Yum* Dean leans forward and takes Sam deep again. Bobbing his head up and down over and over. “ Dean. Need you now.” Sam moans. “Lube’s still on the floor.” Dean says as he gets on his hands and knees. Dean pumps his own cock while he waits for Sam to get ready. Sam pushes one finger into Dean’s ass. “Feel good?” Sam teases. “God, Sammy. Hurry up. Need it so bad.” Dean says as he moves himself back and forth on Sam’s (now two) fingers. “You’ve been waiting for this all morning, huh?” Sam asks as he smacks Dean’s ass. “That’s six, for being needy.” Dean mutters something unintelligible and rocks harder onto Sam’s fingers. “Fuck. Now. Sam.“ Dean whimpers. Sam frees his fingers from opening up Dean. He then lines his cock up to Dean’s ass. Sam begins to enter slowly. *Fucking tease* Dean pushes back to get Sam in him, all the way in him, fast. *Burn. Pleasurepain. Fuck! So good!* Dean rocks back and forth on his hands and knees. Fucking himself on Sam’s cock. “God! Dean!” Sam moans. Sam grabs Dean’s hips to stop them. Dean fights him for control. Whack! “Seven.” Sam says. *Yes* Sam’s fingers dig in to Dean hard enough that there will be bruises later. Sam powers over Dean and gains control. Slamming himself into Dean. In and out. Harder and harder. Sam begins spanking Dean during every other thrust of his hips. Dean starts making noises he‘s never heard come out of himself. The spanking gets harder and come faster. “Fuck, Sammy. Gonna cum.” Dean growls. “Gaaahhh!” Sam replies as his own orgasm crashes over him. Sam collapses on Dean while trying to regain his breath. Dean is currently doing no better in the breathing department. Sam places tiny kisses all over Dean’s back and neck as they come down from the pleasure-high. Sam exits Dean and lays down next to him. Sam smiles, reaches over and before Dean knows it; there is pie slathered all over his mouth. “Bitch!” Dean says. “Jerk! I told you that you’d eat some pie today.” Sam says with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> All constructive reviews welcome. Please be kind...it is my first fanfiction.


End file.
